I Fking Hate YouYeah, Love Ya Too
by Jade2Hard
Summary: Hermione Granger is walking back to her dorm after studying until she runs into Malfoy...lots of graphic sex and I own nothing but this twisted plot.


**VERY MUCH RATED R for some language and lots of Adult Content**

_My first one shot so enjoy!_

_I walk down the halls after studying in the library. Late night studying always helped in class. I hold the top grades in my class and I intend to keep it that way. I cling onto my books tight against my chest as I hear my shoes walk across the halls. By this time, people have gone to their dorms in fright that they might get caught. Luckily, the Library is close to the Gryffindor dorms. Nearly to the Fat Lady portrait, I felt an eerie presence among me. I stop and look around. There were many dark places in the hall. I hear footsteps and I gasp looking around. _

"_Hello?" I ask as my voice trembled, but there was no answer. _

_I continued to walk at a faster pace to the dorms. As I came upon the stairs, I saw someone come up in front of me knocking my books down. _

"_Sorry." I say as if it was my fault running into this person in fright._

_I bend down to pick up the books, and this person kicks them away. _

"_Hey!" I say and I look up. _

"_Studying so late?" I hear. _

_I saw Malfoy with a look on his face. "Malfoy, Id move it if I were you." I said reaching for my wand in my pocket slowly as not to make a quick gesture_

_. Instead, Malfoy grabbed my wrist and stuck his hand in my pocket grabbing my wand. He knew that was my strongest defense. _

"_Malfoy…..DON'T." I said demandingly as he dangled my wand in my face. _

"_Ill make this easier on both of us." he said and he snapped my wand in two pieces._

_I gulped and backed up. He kept his eyes on me the whole time. _

"_Ill-Ill scream." I said with my voice crackling._

"_Lets see that." he said digging his wand into my throat._

_He backed me into a dark corner and pressed me against the corner. I had no idea what was about to happen. He rubbed his nose against my cheeks and I can feel him breathing hard on my face. I gulped from nervousness and fright. _

"_Come on, Granger. Lighten up." he said feeling my body as tense as it can be. _

"_I know what will help." he whispered into my ear sending chills throughout my body. _

_He grabbed my wrist and started to pulled me through the hall. This was a good chance. I twisted my wrist from his grip and started to run. As I opened my mouth to scream, he yelled out, _

"_Silencio!" and I felt the spell hit me in the back. I wasn't able to scream. _

_All I can do is run. I was not match for the Quidditch star player through. He grabbed me from behind and I wriggled in his grip trying to pry my way out. _

"_There no way to get out of this, Granger. Give it up." he hissed at me. _

"_I'm going to get what I've been wanting for a while." he said and he dragged me into an empty potions room. _

_He threw me against the desk as I fell on it face first. I felt pain in my side from the corner of the desk hitting me. I turned over to see him staring at me with such lust in his eyes. He whipped out his wand and put a silencing charm on the room and he reversed the silencing charm on me. _

"_What do you want from me?!" I yelled from the floor. _

"_I want to hear you purr my name." he said coming closer and I backed up slowly. _

"_There's no where to run to…and no one to hear you." he said as my back hit the wall. _

"_You're gonna enjoy this." he said bending down and picking me up._

_I was to weak and in pain to kick and scream. My body just gave up. All I can do was just tear up. Malfoy laid me on the teachers desk and he looked at me. My whole body was shaking. He started to rub my thigh on the inside. "Lets get rid of all of these clothes. Its gonna get hot in here soon." he said leaning in for a kiss. I just scrunched my face in disgust and let him kiss me. He started to unbutton his shirt revealing his muscular body. My mind went blank and I started to hyperventilate. I tried to get away again but he pushed me back on the desk. _

"_You're not going anywhere." he said putting a binding curse on my binding my hands._

_I breathed harder now tugging at the rope around my wrist. _

"_Lets just get it done with." he said getting impatient and he ripped off my skirt in one motion. _

"_No!" I screamed out. _

_I now realized what he wanted. He hurried up and unbuttoned his trousers letting them fall to the ground. I can see him already hard from staring at my half naked body. He then ripped open my shirt leaving me now in my bra and panties. He climbed on top of me and he started to kiss my neck while rubbing against me. I can feel his hard member rub against my thigh. Such a sin it was and I felt betrayed by my mind when I let out a soft moan. Malfoy ran his hand down my chest and rubbed the rim of my panties. He continued to kiss my neck as I felt his fingers roam under my panties. "A little wet I see." Malfoy added while rubbed the lips of my pussy. With a squish, he slipped a finger in and I let out a moan. I didn't know if it was right to feel this way. I wanted it to stop though. "No." I whispered moaning. "That sounds unconvincing." he said into my ear as he slipped another finger in. "Oohh…." I moaned softly while closing my eyes. He opened my legs more as he got more aggressive. His fingers were going in and out, in and out fast. I can hear my juices squishing. He continued to rub against my body as he slipped my bra down with his other hand and his started to suck on my nipple. I can feel them getting hard as he flicked his tongue on them. Without knowing, I notice my body going the same motion as Malfoys fingers in me. "Don't say you don't want this." he said and I just moaned. He pulled down his boxers now and pulled down my panties. He hovered over me as he licked his fingers that had my juices on them. My heart beated fast as I felt his member rubbed against my clit. "Say you want it." he whispered while rubbing my nipple. I just bite my lip in fright. This was not how I wanted my first time to be. "Tell me now." he said grabbing my throat lightly and I looked into his icy blue eyes. "Tell me." he whispered aggressively. "I want it." I said and he nodded and kissed me while his tongued shot down my throat. I felt him enter me and I let out a whimper and I can feel my body ripping. "Ow…owww…" I cried out. "Shhh…." he said as I breathed hard into his ear. "Ill make this easy." he said thrusting into me as I felt tears coming out. I pulled at my bonded wrists from pain as he moaned into my ear. I felt my self loosen up a bit. The pain I felt was replaced with pleasure. This was such an unwanted pleasure though. My mind wanted out but my body couldn't say no. "Ohhh…." I moaned out in my first feeling for such pleasure. "Yeah, that's it." he groaned out licking my ear sending more chills down my back. He can see that I was enjoying it so he went faster. "Ah…ah….ah…" I moan and groan out as I motion my body with his. I still tried to resist showing that I was being victimized but I was quite enjoying it. It was with Malfoy though. The enemy. My best friends arch enemy. I threw my head back as I started to moan even louder now. I can feel our bodies slipping together with our sweats. There was no way out of it so I might as well finish this with the least possible resistance. I spread out my legs more and arched my back so he could bang me deeper. He saw this as a sign and he thrusted more deeper into me. My eyes closed taking in the great sensation of him thrusting into me. My mind wasn't in control anymore. My body had taken control. With this, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pumped into me. He saw I was no longer a threat so he unbounded my hands. I had more motion now. "Malfoy…..please……stop….." I said between moans as I scratched the hell out of his back. "I know you don't want me to. You want me to do this." he said and he banged me even more harder. "OOHH!" I moaned as I felt him hitting my G-spot now. He knew. "There we are. I got it. I got it." he said moaning as he continued to bang the shit out of it. I felt something building up in my stomach. I breathed hard and fast as I moaned out. I bit Malfoys shoulder trying to show that I wasn't enjoying it much but that didn't show. My body was shaking uncontrollably. "No…no….no…." I moaned out as I felt myself about to explode. "Yess….yes…..yes…." Malfoy said banging as hard as he can now. "No….I'm gonna…..I'm gonna…" I said moaning so loud now and I felt something explode inside of me. "Oh, God!!" I moaned out as I threw my head back and I dug my nails deep into Malfoys back. I heard him groan from pain but it turned him on because I felt him cum inside of me shortly after. "Yeah…yeah…." he said with each last thrust. I groaned hard feeling fluids overflowing inside of me. He kept his cock deep inside of me as he came deep into me. I can hear our fluids squishing together as he finished cumming. I feel back feeling guilty but thoroughly satisfied. I've never felt anything like that in my life. Malfoy groaned as he fell on top of me. My body feeling like jello. "I knew you would like that." he said breathing hard with beads of sweat dropping from his face. I just looked at him and I shook my head. "I fucking hate you." I said and he smiled. "Yeah. Love ya too." he said smirking._


End file.
